


Not A Virgin Anymore

by mandylynn4



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, M/M, Open Relationships, Scent Kink, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Not a Virgin Anymore</p><p>Square Filled: Coming Untouched</p><p>Rating: NC-17</p><p>Tags: Jared/Jensen, underage, HS AU, mentions of Jensen/Danneel, come eating</p><p>Summary: Jensen and Jared have been friends from middle school on, so there've been no secrets left unshared.  But when Jensen comes back from a date one evening and exposes that he's finally lost his virginity, Jared wants details.  He's unprepared for the way Jensen dives in and indulges...</p><p>Word Count: 1,855</p><p>Written for @spnkinkbingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Virgin Anymore

~*~  
It's late when Jared is awakened by a thump, then a hushed whisper of "shit!". He rolls over onto his back, stretching and blinking into the darkness of his room. A shadowy figure is making its way through the room, illuminated only when his phone screen is used for a flashlight.

"Jensen?"

"Yeah, sorry, man. Go back to sleep."

Jared snorts in his friend's direction, curling up on his side. He's eager to hear about Jensen's date and there's no way he's going back to sleep without hearing just a little about what Danni had up her sleeve tonight. Jensen had been seeing her for at least three months and she was great as far as girlfriends went. She hung out while they shot baskets at the park, took turns beating them at Mario Kart, and always helped them with homework they'd been too busy goofing off to finish on their own. She got that they were lifelong friends and didn't try to change that. So Jared was cool with her. Jensen, however, was burning up for the girl.

Jared stretches when he thinks of the scant details that Jensen has fed him thus far on his love life. He probably knows more about Danni than she really wants him to know, but there are no secrets between Jared and Jensen. Jared smiles in the darkness as he thinks about their friendship.

Jensen tugs off his shoes, tossing them at the end of Jared's bed, then rids himself of his socks as well. Jared listens as his best friend's belt buckle is undone, pants unzipped, and denim hits the floor with a muffled jingle and rustle.

“So…”

Jensen pauses with his shirt halfway over his head. “So….what?” He flops down on the bed beside Jared once the shirt has joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. He pushes and shoves the blankets until he’s tucked inside them, then smirks. “I’m beat, man. Think I’ll just go to sleep.”

Jared can smell the faint scent of Danneel’s perfume and her musk, something that he’s been smelling on Jensen for weeks. “You’re seriously not going to tell me what happened?” When Jensen doesn’t respond, he gives his friend a jab to the ribs with his elbow. “Come on. I live vicariously.”

“I know. And so does Danni. She thinks it’s adorable that you want a play-by-play. Sometimes I kind of wonder if she doesn’t do some of the kinky stuff we do just so I can tell you about it.” Jensen leans over and flicks his friend on the shoulder. “ _Virgin_.”

Jared feels the blood drain from his face. “What?”

“There’s nothing I would keep from you….and there’s nothing I keep from her. We’re all friends, Jare. Besides, she likes to hear about how hot it gets you when I tell you the dirty details….”

“Uh, Danni’s your _girlfriend_ , Jense. That’s totally different than sharing stuff between guys.”

“How so?” Jensen’s eyes glitter in the dark as he wiggles around to face Jared in bed. “We play the same video games, hang out at the same places, watch the same movies….”

Jared rolls his eyes in the darkness, but figures Jensen can tell he’s doing it. “Yeah, but you two make out.”

Jensen laughs. “If that’s what they’re calling it these days.” When Jared shifts uncomfortably beside him, he asks, “Jealous, Jare?”

Jensen’s close enough that a strand of Jared’s longer hair moves with that statement and Jared feels a tingle within himself. He pushes at Jensen’s shoulder playfully, to try and save face.

“Hardly. Make out with your ugly mug? I don’t even know how Danni can stand it.”

“There wasn’t a whole lot of making out going on tonight,” Jensen admits quietly. He pushes his pillow closer to Jared’s (as if that’s even possible at this point) and puts his hand on Jared’s mouth.

The heady scent of girl slick is thick on Jensen’s hand and Jared feels his body responding, just as it always does when they do this. He fights closing his eyes, but can’t keep himself from taking a long, deep breath. Jensen’s body trembles slightly beside him.

“Do you want to know how many she took, Jay? How deep I had to get with my fingers before she soaked my palm? My chin?” He presses his hand more firmly to his friend’s mouth, almost causing Jared’s lips to sting. “Go on...take a taste.”

Jared can’t stop the moan that escapes him as his tongue snakes out to lick at his friend’s palm. Salty-sweet and absolutely perfect. He laps until he can only taste Jensen again, then pulls away enough to lick the flavor from his lips.

Jensen’s eyes are riveted to Jared’s mouth, his own plush lips open, panting. “Yeah...she tastes good, doesn’t she? You should taste her right from the source.”

Jared lets his eyes flutter shut finally, hands coming up to grasp at Jensen’s wrist. He sighs as he pulls Jensen’s fingers into his mouth, sucking the flesh and ridding each one of the taste.

“I bet she’d let you, you know? She likes you, Jare. Sometimes she tells me while I’m doing that to her, my tongue inside her body, that she’d love for you to help me out. To eat her until she’s squirming below the both of us.”

Jared whines, fingers still jammed into his mouth, but flavor waning. He delves his tongue deep between Jensen’s fingers, trying to get all of it from the webbing, too. When he can’t taste her anymore, he opens his eyes.

Jensen’s eyes are almost black in the darkness, his face open with arousal. “You get it all?”

Jared nods, a frown turning down the corners of his lips. “You got her off….with your mouth?” he asks, breathless.

“Yeah,” Jensen whispers.

Jared rolls onto his side and pulls up close to his best friend. “Can I, Jense? Please?” He runs a fingertip along Jensen’s lips, eyes watching it travel along them.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes, tipping his head for easier access.

Jared’s lips are on his, pressing softly before his tongue is following the same path his finger had just made. His hands slide up and pull Jensen’s head this way and that, fingernails scritch-scratching at the short hairs on the back of his head. Jensen groans as his bottom lip is sucked into his friend’s mouth and laved clean.

Jensen opens his mouth wider when Jared begins cleaning Danni’s flavor from his tongue and teeth. He’s being devoured and it’s nothing like he’s ever had before. They’d kissed before- he and Jared-experimenting as young friends do, but this? This was feeling like a hell of a lot more…

Jared whimpers into his mouth, body coming closer and closer to Jensen’s own. His hips are rolling just ever so slightly, instinct kicking in. Jensen tries to stay still and allow his friend to explore, but it’s becoming more and more difficult.

Jared’s abandoned his mouth for sucking the dried cum from his chin, lapping at the rough beginnings of stubble and the sensitive corners of his lips. Jensen squeaks when he nibbles gently on his Adam’s apple. 

“What else, Jense? Tell me,” Jared urges, body shaking and hands painfully gripping Jensen’s biceps. He looks and sounds like a man possessed. His hips are moving faster now, seemingly unable to stop.

Jensen reaches out, cupping his hands around Jared’s face, forcing him to look him square in the eye. His own body quivers when he sees the desperation in his friend’s eyes. “Shhh,” he whispers, “Jared...Jare…..shhh….it’s okay…”

“ _Please_ ,” Jared groans, eyes closing from the intimacy. “Just….please, Jensen.” His hips rock forward hard and Jensen is forced to feel just how turned on Jared truly is. Their lower bodies brush a few times. Jensen is surprised to find out that he is in the same condition as Jared, considering what transpired with Danni not an hour ago.

“Fuck, Jare….”

Jensen crushes their lips together again roughly, relishing the dip and roll of their bodies as they move together. He licks into Jared’s warm mouth over and over. Finally, he pulls back.

“We did everything, Jared. Everything.” Jared’s shudder is strong enough that Jensen has to scramble to hold onto him.

“So, you’re….you’re not….” Jared is panting and writhing against Jensen, pupils blown and mouth wet. Jensen hasn’t seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“I’m not a virgin anymore,” Jensen coos, choosing to pull Jared closer and stroke a hand through his long hair. “She was ready and I’ve been ready for years it seems….and we just….God, Jare,” he continues, swallowing at the sense memory of Danni beneath him. “I thought I’d never….but...fuck, she was so warm and wet and when she came on my dick, her insides squeezed me until I couldn’t even function anymore, man….”

As Jared’s hips begin to stutter, Jensen leans forward, lips brushing his friend’s as he speaks. “She came all over me, just drenching me. It was all over my cock, my thighs...hell, I could feel it drip down my balls. She screamed, Jare. My ears fucking popped and I’ve never come so hard in my entire life. Here,” he says, taking Jared’s hand in his own and tugging it downwards. “Feel.”

As soon as he presses Jared’s hand under the thin cotton of his boxers, knowing that his friend could feel the tacky stickiness left behind from Danni, Jared’s body jack-knifes beside him. His back arches and his mouth gapes in a silent scream, eyes open wide. Jensen feels the hot pulse of Jared’s cum between them, inside his own boxers, sticking his hardness to the fabric. Jared’s hand is gentle, thank goodness, on his cock but curved in a claw with pleasure. Jensen’s own fingers tighten around the thin wrist in his grasp as he watches his friend fall apart.

“Fuck,” Jared breathes, finally coming down from his orgasm.

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees. He lets Jared’s hand skate around inside his boxers for a few moments, hissing when it tightens around the sensitive head. “Jesus, man….that was….”

He doesn’t finish his sentence because Jared’s hand is creeping back out of his boxers, sliding sticky across his stomach and up to his face. Jensen can see Jared’s fingers damp and can smell the heavy aroma of sweaty boy and Danni’s slick. He watches as Jared brings the fingers to his own mouth and slips them inside, tongue peeking out candy pink in the dimness. Jared’s eyes roll back in his head as he tastes Danni and his combined flavors.

Jensen doesn’t even have time to realize what he’s doing before he’s thrusting his hand into his boxers, jacking himself with furious pumps. He gets a few good twisting motions in before Jared’s free hand is presented to him - dripping with Jared’s cum.

“Taste,” Jared says, husky around his other fingers.

Jensen can only choke on his moan as he sucks the salty flavor of Jared off those fingers and wrench the second orgasm of the night from his cock.  
~*~


End file.
